La petite fille cachée
by mondaye5
Summary: Et si le trio d'or avait été un quatuor? Et si cette quatrième personne était la petite fille d'Albus Dumbledore? Alors, pourquoi personne ne la connait.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Il devait être environ quatre heure du matin, un homme faisait les cent pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, lieu de soin du monde sorcier.

C'était un homme de haute taille, portant une longue barbe auburn grisonnante et des lunettes en demi lune. Il était extrêmement nerveux, il n'aurait jamais du la laisser faire, ils étaient beaucoup trop vieux, ils avaient passé l'âge limite depuis longtemps et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Il parvint quand même à s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'on avait mis a sa disposition des heures plus tôt. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains et il repensait à cette conversation qu'il avait eu neuf mois plus tôt avec Brigitta, elle était folle de joie et lui aussi, cela semblait tellement loin maintenant.

Tout à coup, il entendit un faible bruit, il releva la tête, tendu. Etait-ce fini ? Allait-il enfin savoir ?

Le médicomage sortit de la pièce où avait retenti le petit cris et s'approcha de l'homme a la longue barbe.

- Vous pouvez entrer professeur Dumbledore, cela a été très difficile mais tout s'est bien termine.

Albus Dumbledore bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita dans la pièce. Brigitta reposait, très faible, dans les draps blancs de son lit. Elle tenait un petit paquet de linge dans ses bras, Albus marcha lentement vers sa femme et s'assit sur le bord du lit d'hopital.

-Brigitta ? Comment te sens tu ?

Celle-ci releva les yeux et sourit. Qu'elle était belle, pas d'une beauté ordinaire, elle était trop petite et trop ronde pour cela. Non, elle dégageait une douce sereinité avec ses grands yeux bruns et ses cheveux blond vénitien tintés de gris.

- Je vais bien, Albus, regarde comme il est beau, regarde ton fils.

Albus posa les yeux sur ce petit bout d'homme qui reposait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère. Il était tout rond, avec de petits cheveux épars mais que l'on devinait déjà blond. Pour regarder son père, il ouvrit un œil et Albus fut surpris de découvrir qu'il avait ses yeux. Il ne pu retenir ses larmes, il l'avait tant désire ce fils. Mais il avait perdu espoir, ils étaient trop vieux Brigitta et lui pour avoir un enfant. Alors, quand sa femme lui avait annonce sa grossesse, il avait eu peur. Maintenant, il était rassure, il l'aimait et ferait tout pour que sa vie soit heureuse.

E.D.

Onze années ont passe, et c'est une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard, célèbre école de sorcellerie fort bien cachée en Ecosse.

Mais cette année était spéciale pour Albus : la première rentrée de son fils dans le monde magique. Il était assis sur sa chaise de directeur, dans la grande salle au plafond étoile et attendait avec impatience l'arrivée des premières années pour la cérémonie de répartition entre les quatre maisons.

Brigitta et lui avaient tout fait pour protéger le petit de la notoriété de son père. Il avait grandi entoure d'amour et avec, il faut l'avouer, fort peu de discipline. Mais le petit garcon n'en avait jamais vraiment eu besoin, il était d'un naturel avenant et placide. Il était pratiquement impossible de se disputer avec lui, il souriait sans arrêt et s'excusait a la moindre bêtise. Albus était sur qu'il se ferait des amis sans le moindre soucis, il en avait toujours eu en quantité jusqu'à maintenant, mais il craignait aussi que sa trop grande confiance en l'espèce humaine ne lui joue des tours.

Alors que les jeunes adolescents entraient dans la grande salle pour la répartition, tous les élèves de serpentard les regardaient avec un sourire avide, ils avaient hâte de connaître leurs nouveaux condisciples ou souffres douleurs.

Un groupe de filles de troisième année riaient plus que les autres. Il y avait deux blondes et une autre aux cheveux si noirs qu'on pouvait y voir des reflets bleutes, ils lui tombaient en lourdes boucles jusqu'a la taille.

- T'as vu celui la, il est mignon mais il a l'air vraiment stupide, un poufsouffle sûrement.

- Et celui-la regarde comme il est moche, avec la chance qu'on a, il va venir chez nous.

- T'en penses quoi Rébecca ? Il y'en a un qui te plait ? Apres tout, tu n'as qu'a faire ton choix, ils seront tous a tes pieds de toutes façons. A moins que tu ne cèdes a ce cher Lucius ?

La ténébreuse releva la tête et lui répondit vertement.

- La ferme, Narcissia, tout le monde sait que tu es folle de lui. Il ne m'intéresse pas, trop hautain et pas assez puissant a mon goût.

- Oui, mais il a des relations, répliqua la blonde.

- Si tu le dis…. Mais tais toi, ça commence.

En effet, le premier garçon s'avançait vers le tabouret. Dans la file, non loin, se tenait un autre jeune homme, beaucoup plus petit, en fait le plus petit de tous. Il souriait, il avait des cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus pétillants.

Rébecca fut tout suite subjuguée par ce garçon, certes il était mignon, mais pas le plus beau, pourtant il l'attirait comme jamais personne ne l'avait attire a ce jour. Elle s'est dit que peu importe sa répartition, elle ferait tout pour le connaître, et peut-être même plus.

Albus avait un sourire confiant, c'était le tour de son fils, il n'était pas en relation directe avec le choixpeau, mais il savait ou son fils allait être envoye, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

La voix du professeur Macgonnagal résonna dans la grande salle en appelant son nom.

- Brian Gabriel Godrick Dumbledore.

Le petit adolescent blond s'avança en souriant a son père et s'assit sur le tabouret, on lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

- Poufsouffle !!

Il y eu des cris de joie provenant de la table nommée, les autres eleves étaient fiers d'accueillir le fils de l'illustre sorcier dans leur maison. Brian, après un dernier salut a son directeur, s'assit avec ses camarades.

A la table des serpentards, les commentaires allaient bon train.

- Je savais pas que le vieux avait un fils, a son age, il tient la forme !

- Poufsouffle, je pensais qu'il irait chez les griffons avec les amis des moldus !

Seule Rébecca restait silencieuse. Elle pensait a son avenir et Brian n'en était assurément pas exclu.

E.D.

Dix ans plus tard, un jeune homme blond était assis dans un fauteuil dans le bureau de son père, il était très nerveux. Il avait beau ne plus être élève ici, cela l'intimidait toujours d'être dans le bureau du directeur. Surtout pour lui annoncer un telle nouvelle. Comment allait-il faire ? Ses études en medicomagie commençaient a peine, sans le soutien de sa famille, il n'y arriverait pas.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Albus Dumbledore. Il sourit a son fils malgré les soucis qui marquaient ses traits et son regard.

- Brian, mon garçon, je suis heureux de te voir. Veux-tu du thé ? demanda Albus en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

- Non, Papa, je suis venu pour te parler de choses importantes. Assieds toi s'il te plait.

Albus paraissait intrigue mais s'assit quand même dans le fauteuil face a son fils.

- Bien sur. Tu n'as pas d'ennuis, j'espère, avec Voldemort qui sévit en ce moment, partout en Angleterre, je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Cela n'a rien a voir, Voldemort est le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment, répondit Brian en riant.

- Tu ne devrais pas rire de ça mon fils, cet homme est très dangereux, surtout pour toi, a cause de moi. Si tu acceptais de venir a une réunion, tu comprendrais.

- On en a déjà parle des dizaines de fois, Papa, je ne veux pas faire partie de l'Ordre. Je ne veux pas me battre. J'ai toujours déteste ça.

- Il ne s'agit pas de se battre ou non, nous devons défendre la liberté, quoi qu'il en coûte.

- Je ne vous serais pas bien utile, je ne suis pas assez puissant, soupira le blond.

- Il faut que tu progresses, quelque chose doit brider tes pouvoirs, j'ignore encore ce que c'est, mais je trouverai.

- Et si je ne voulais pas, je vis très bien comme ça, je ne veux rien changer.

- Brian, voyons, même en medicomagie, il faut une certaine puissance…

- Ca suffit Papa ! Je ne suis pas ici pour te parler de ma magie.

Albus se rassit plus au fond dans son fauteuil et sourit tristement a son fils.

- Tu as raison, je deviens vieux et je radote encore, explique moi ce qui t'amene.

La voix de Brian se fit moins assurée, le moment était arrive, il devait lui dire.

- Voilà, j'ai décide, après avoir beaucoup réfléchi, d'épouser Rébecca.

Brian ferma les yeux un moment, attendit la tempête qui ne saurait tarder.

Albus était reste bouche bée, aucun mot ne pouvait sortir, ainsi elle avait réussi, elle allait avoir son fils comme elle l'avait orchestre depuis sa première année a Poudlard.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, vous êtes trop jeunes, tu n'as pas fini tes etudes, et sa famille n'approuvera sans doute pas.

- Sa famille approuve, après tout je suis un sang pur, ils ne peuvent pas me renier. Et nous nous aimons depuis des années elle et moi, cela ne changera rien.

- Justement, attends encore quelques années, que tu aies un emploi, de quoi vivre.

- Nous ne pouvons plus attendre, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Rébecca, elle est trop serpentard pour toi. Mais moi je l'aime et je vais faire ma vie avec elle !

Brian s'était levé et avait l'air furieux, il devait se calmer, il n'avait pas tout dit, pas encore. Il se rassit.

- Tu es mon fils et j'ai encore mon mot a dire dans cette histoire, il me semble. Il est vrai que je ne porte pas Rébecca dans mon cœur, et ta mère m'en a toujours voulu pour ça et je le regrette. Mais son père a des activités qui nous font penser, aux membres de l'Ordre et a moi, qu'il pourrait être mangemort.

- Rébecca n'adhère pas aux idées de son père, c'est pour cela que si nous nous marions, elle pourra plus facilement échapper a son emprise.

- C'est une jeune fille au caractère bien trempe, il me semble. Je pense que personne n'a plus aucune influence sur elle depuis qu'elle a fête son premier anniversaire, répondit Albus avec un rire fatigue.

- Sur elle sûrement pas, mais sur son enfant, oui.

Albus se redressa vivement.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est enceinte ?! Et il est de toi ?

- Evidemment, et si tu ne veux pas que ton petit fils ou ta petite fille grandisse chez un pro-mangemort, tu vas devoir accepter ce mariage.

Brian s'était relevé, il devait laisser a son père le temps d'admettre ses choix. Comment avaient-ils pu s'éloigner autant en quelques années ? Ils avaient cesse de se comprendre lorsque Brian avait commence a sortir avec Rebecca lors de sa troisième année a Poudlard, et ils avaient commence a s'éviter a la mort de sa mère deux ans plus tôt.

- Brian, je t'aiderai pour ton enfant, mais je n'approuve pas tes choix.

- Je ne te le demande pas, mais ne prive pas ce petit être d'un grand-père, uniquement a cause de ta rancœur.

- J'essaierai, mon fils, j'essaierai, promit tristement le vieux directeur.

E.D.

Brian avait prévenu son père directement après la naissance de sa fille, cela faisait deux jours et Albus n'était toujours pas venu.

Rébecca avait voulu un mariage intime, ce qui convenait parfaitement a tout le monde. Brian n'aimait pas la foule, ses beaux parents ne durent pas faire l'effort de supporter toutes les connaissance du célèbre directeur, et Albus lui même avait pu s'éclipser rapidement pour une affaire urgente.

Depuis, Brian l'avait a peine vu deux fois et il en était malheureux. Il était dans le couloir de la maternité de Sainte Mangouste a ruminer ces sombres pensées, ce même couloir qui vingt-deux ans plus tôt avait abrite l'angoisse de son père. Il regardait par la fenetre l'agitation de Londres et pensait sérieusement a rejoindre sa femme, quand il entendit des pas venir a lui, ils les reconnu immédiatement.

-Papa, tu es quand même venu, je désespérais de te voir.

Albus Dumbledore souriant venait vers lui.

- Désole, fiston, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes a régler avec l'Ordre, cela ne pouvait attendre.

- Une fois de plus, on est sacrifie pour la bonne cause, pourquoi je m'en étonne encore, répondit Brian d'un ton las.

- Cela ne dépend pas de moi, Potter s'est encore mis en danger, je ne pouvais le laisser.

- James Potter, toujours pareil, a se fourrer dans les ennuis, comme a l'école. Qu'a t'il encore fait pour que tu doives intervenir ?

- Rien qui t'intéresse mais je crains de bientôt devoir les cacher lui et sa femme pour leur éviter plus d'ennuis.

- Ca fera des vacances a beaucoup de monde. Mais arrêtons de parler de choses désagréables, viens donc voir ta petite fille, elle est magnifique.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre, Rébecca reposait sur le lit, a cote d'elle, il y avait un petit berceau.

- Bonjour Albus, dit Rébecca avec un petit sourire, heureuse de vous voir enfin.

- Becci, je t'en prie, Papa avait beaucoup de travail, il ne pouvait venir avant.

- Bonjour Rébecca, vous avez l'air en forme, mais je viens surtout voir ma petite fille, alors vous m'excuserez.

- Mais faites Albus, je vous garanti qu'elle est bien de votre famille.

Le grand sorcier s'approcha du berceau et y découvrit sa petite fille. Elle était blonde, de la meme couleur que Brigitta et Brian, mais ses cheveux formaient deja de petites boucles sur le sommet de son crane. Elle aurait sans doutes les mêmes ondulations que sa mère, elle avait déjà hérite de son teint clair et des trait de son visage.

-Puis-je la prendre dans mes bras.

Son fils sourit.

- Bien sur, Papa, autant que tu veux.

Albus souleva le petit paquet qui protesta par un léger vagissement. Mais une fois dans ses bras, elle calât son regard dans le siens et ne dit plus rien. Elle avait ses yeux, bleus et pétillant, ceux que Brigitta aimait tant et qu'il avait déjà légué a Brian.

- Elle te ressemble, Papa, elle sera très grande comme toi. J'espère plus que moi en tout cas.

Albus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette envoûtante gamine, particularité qu'elle devait aussi a sa mère quoique beaucoup moins malsaine, totalement inoffensive.

- Comment s'appelle t'elle ?

- Ah, on a eu du mal pour se mettre d'accord, mais on a finalement trouve, elle s'appelle Edwine Brigitta Tamara Dumbledore.

- Joli prénom, Edwine… J'aime beaucoup.

E.D.

Brian venait de transplaner devant une petite maison de campagne en Irlande. La maison ou il avait grandi, entoure de l'amour de ses deux parents. Il lui était toujours difficile d'y revenir, surtout depuis la mort de sa mère. Il entra quand même sans frapper, son père devait déjà être la, après tout Albus l'avait convoque en urgence. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de parler a son père. En effet Rébecca partait ce soir passer quelques jours chez sa mère avec Edwine, et il voulait profiter au maximum de ses deux amours avant le départ. Il s'avança dans le salon vers le bureau de son père, d'ou provenait des voix.

- Papa, tu es la ?

-… en reparlerons plus tard, Severus, mon fils est la, je dois lui parler de ce que tu sais.

- Bien sur, monsieur, je reviendrai ce soir.

L'homme en noir sortit du bureau et croisa Brian, qui semblait surpris de le voir. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Severus était plus jeune que Brian et beaucoup trop renferme, pour qu'ils aillent l'un vers l'autre. Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes. Severus finit par prendre la parole.

- Bonjour Dumbledore, votre père vous attend, vous pouvez entrer.

- Je te remercie Snape, je suis encore chez moi ici, mais je te remercie pour ta permission. Au revoir.

Brian s'avançait déjà pour entrer dans le bureau, quand Snape le retint.

- Comment va ta femme ?

Il lui avait parle avec un sourire dans la voix, avec une certaine moquerie. Brian sembla surpris.

- Très bien, merci. Je lui remettrai ton bonjour.

Brian entra tout de suite dans le bureau.

- Ah Brian, tu es la, j'en suis heureux. Nous devons parler, c'est très important.

- Dépêche toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais tu affirmais que c'était pressant donc je suis quand même venu. Au fait que faisait Snape chez toi, je le pensais féru de magie noir et magemort accompli.

- Severus et moi devions parler de choses importantes, pour son avenir et celui de la personne qu'il aime.

- Snape ? Amoureux ?! railla Brian, c'est possible ? Il est tellement solitaire. Je me souviens de lui, toujours dans ses livres ou persécute par Potter. Au fait comment va t'il ? Il a disparu de la circulation depuis un moment non ?

- Severus est un humain comme un autre, et il a des sentiments, que nous nous devons de respecter. Quand a Potter, nous l'avons mis a l'abri, lui et sa famille. Trop de menaces pesaient sur eux. Voldemort devient plus puissant, il est presque incontrôlable.

- Si tu m'as fait venir pour que je rejoigne l'Ordre, tu peux arrêter de suite. Je suis marie et j'ai une fillette de deux ans, je ne veux pas risquer de les perdre a cause d'un sorcier mégalo.

- Ce n'est pas pour l'Ordre, mais pour Rébecca que je t'ai fait venir.

Brian sembla surpris, mais interrogea son père.

- Becci ? Ou est le problème ? Si c'est encore a cause du mariage, tu perds ton temps. Cela fait presque trois ans maintenant et…

- Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai découvert certaines choses sur ta femme et tu dois les connaître, car j'ai peur pour toi et Edwine.

- Découvert quoi ? Nous sommes très heureux, nous voulons un deuxième enfant. Il n'y a rien a découvrir.

Albus lâcha un profond soupir et se lanca, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Rébecca est un mangemort, Brian, elle a rejoint Voldemort bien avant la fin de sa scolarité a Poudlard.

Brian était furieux, c'était donc ça, il ressortait encore cette vieille histoire, c'était la fois de trop. Il ne pouvait plus le laisser continuer a médire sur sa femme.

- CA SUFFIT ! J'en ai assez, arrête avec tes absurdités !

- C'est la réalité, j'ai des sources sures. Elle n'est pas seulement mangemort, elle est aussi la favorite de Voldemort. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Brian ? Elle est sa maîtresse. Elle se moque de toi depuis toujours !!

Brian ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage, son père n'existait plus pour lui a partir de cet instant.

- STOP ! Ne t'approche plus de moi, ni de ma famille, jamais. Si tu préfères croire ton espion plutôt que ton propre fils, c'est ton choix mais tu devras l'assumer.

- Je t'en prie, écoute moi. Mes sources sont sures et je ne te mentirais pas.

- C'est Snape n'est ce pas ? Ta source ? Il a toujours déteste Becci, il la trouvait trop gentille pour une serpentard, comme il disait, c'était facile pour lui de te faire gober ces conneries. Tu étais tout près a le croire. Adieu.

Brian se retourna et avait la main sur la porte quand son père le retint.

- Elle voulait un enfant d'une souche puissante pour en faire cadeau a son maître. Une fille s'était parfait pour prolonger la lignée du Lord noir. Voldemort prépare quelque chose, c'est pour dans quelques jours. C'est peut-être la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons. Il réunit tous ses mangemorts. Ta femme est toujours chez toi ? Elle ne prévoit pas de voyage ? Tu dois protéger ta fille des choix de sa mère. Imagine quel serait son avenir entre les mains de Voldemort ?

- Depuis quand le sais tu ?

- Quelques heures. Il s'est vante du tour qu'il m'a joue en cocufiant mon fils et en kidnappant ma petite fille.

- Je réglerai cette histoire moi même.

- Brian, non, laisse moi venir avec toi !

- Si ce que tu me dis est vrai le cocu doit régler ses comptes seul, ne vient pas. Mais s' il m'arrive quelque chose, veille sur ma fille.

Brian sorti et lanca un sort sur son père pour l'empêcher de transplaner. Ensuite, il retourna chez lui.

Des valises étaient dans le salon, près de la cheminée. Brian entendait sa fille barboter avec sa mère depuis sa chambre. Il s'approcha et vit Rébecca finir d'habiller sa fille tout en lui souriant. Il aurai voulu arrêter le temps, ne plus penser aux paroles de son père, rester ici a les regarder pour toujours. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Rébecca, elle était sa femme, son oxygène, il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui, il aurait pu lui pardonner. Mais il devait protéger sa fille de la folie de sa mère.

Becci se retourna et lui sourit.

- Tu es rentre ? J'avais peur de partir sans te dire au revoir.

- Je suis la maintenant, tu comptes rester longtemps chez ta mère ? Tu as pris beaucoup de valise.

- Tu sais ce que c'est avec un enfant, il faut beaucoup de rechanges. Surtout avec Edwine qui est un vrai garçon manque.

- Manque ? Tu es sure ? Tu dois plutôt être soulagée qu'elle soit une fille. Pas besoin de recommencer.

Rébecca le regardait bizarrement.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, on essaye de lui faire un petit frère non ? Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une activité désagréable mon chéri. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, maman doit m'attendre.

- Et si je venais avec toi ? Je prendrai congé quelques jours et on passerait du temps ensemble.

Rebecca sembla tiquer mais se reprit très vite.

- Tu sais bien que mon père et toi avaient du mal a vous entendre, il y aurait trop de tension, ce ne serait pas agréable.

- Tu ne veux pas que je viennes, bien, je vais quand même venir pour t'aider a porter les valises.

Tout en parlant le couple s'était rapproche de la cheminée, Rébecca portait toujours sa fille et Brian s'apprêtait a prendre les valises.

- Ne fait pas ça Brian, je vais les réduire, ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu les portes.

- Ca me fait plaisir, a moins qu'il y ait un problème ?

Brian attendait, il était nerveux, de tout son cœur, il espérait que son père se trompait, que sa femme allait le laisser l'accompagner et qu'ils continueraient leurs vies comme avant. Mais Becci était de plus en plus agitée, Edwine s'en rendait compte et commençait a ronchonner dans les bras de sa mère.

- Brian, laisse moi passer. J'irai seule chez maman, comme c'était prévu.

De sa main libre, elle tenta de lui enlever une des deux valises, mais Brian l'en empêcha.

- Pourquoi m'as tu fais ça Becci ? Je t'aime tu sais.

Brian avait pose les valises hors de portee de sa femme et la regardait le regard triste au bord des larmes.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Je vais juste chez ma mère, je reviens dans trois jours.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux. J'ai vu mon père aujourd'hui, il m'a dit pour ton plan et celui de Voldemort. Je pensais que tu m'aimais.

Rebecca avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche et menaçait son mari, un sourire aux bords des lèvres.

- T'aimer ? Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu es un faible, tu n'arrive pas a la cheville de ton père. C'est avec lui que j'aurai du coucher pour avoir un enfant.

Brian ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

- Tu as vendu notre fille a Voldemort. Comment as tu pu ?

- Elle sera ravie de servir le seigneur, je l'élèverai dans ce but. Elle l'aimera et deviendra sa reine.

Brian sentit la colère monter en lui et sortit aussi sa baguette.

- Tu n'es pas capable de faire le sale boulot toi même ? Tu vas le donner a ta fille ? Pourquoi te donner la peine de m'épouser ?

- Il ne voulait pas de moi comme mère pour ses enfants, je ne suis pas assez puissante. Mais la petite fille du mage le plus connu du monde sorcier, quel bonheur pour lui. Il était ravis quand je lui ai dit que tu m'aimais. Pour me récompenser, il m'a accepte dans son lit. Et c'était mille fois plus délectable que tes étreintes maladroites, crois moi. Si je t'ai épouse, c'est uniquement pour ma sécurité. Qui irait soupçonner la belle fille d'Albus Dumbledore d'être un mangemort ?

- Tu vas quand même le rejoindre maintenant, tu n'auras plus de couverture. Tout le monde saura.

- Cela n'a plus d'importance, la fin des sang-de-bourbe et des moldus est proche. Nous allons tous nous afficher, et leur faire payer ! Maintenant laisse moi passer, je vais conduire sa future femme a mon maître.

Brian se placa devant la cheminée, pour bloquer le passage.

- Tu n'iras nulle par avec ma fille.

Rébecca éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- Et qui compte m'en empêcher ? Toi peut-être ? Tu as toujours été faible. Heureusement Edwine a hérite des pouvoir de son grand père, je le sens au fond d'elle. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter une autre poufsouffle près de moi. Bouge toi, je ne veux pas gâcher ma magie pour te tuer, tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

- Ma fille ne sera jamais un mangemort. _Expilliarmus._

- _Protego._ Tu as toujours été nul en duel mon pauvre chéri.

Le sortilège de sa femme l'avait envoye a travers la pièce, mais il se releva très vite. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner, pas cette fois. Alors qu'il tendait de nouveau son bras pour répliquer, Rébecca le pris de vitesse.

- _Advada kadavra !_

Le sort le frappa en pleine poitrine et il tomba a la renverse, mort.

- Tu as eu ce que tu méritais incapable poufsouffle, déclara Rébecca avec un sourire goguenard.

- Et toi, que mérites tu pour tes crimes, Rébecca ?

La jeune femme se retourna vivement. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Albus Dumbledore. Il avait pris du retard, car il avait du se défaire du sortilège de son fils. Il était arrive trop tard, son enfant unique était mort, mais il lui restait Edwine et cette sorcière ne l'emmènerait nulle part.

- Tien donc Albus, c'est trop tard votre fils adore est mort et j'emmène ma fille.

Albus regarda sa petite fille dans les yeux et lui dit.

- Entends-tu Edwine, ta maman a tue ton papa et elle va t'emmener loin de moi.

La petite du haut de ses deux ans sembla comprendre ce qu'on lui disait et commença a pleurer, devenant rouge de colère. Sa mère tenta de la calmer, tout en s'approchant de la cheminée.

- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, la ou on va, il y a pleins de jouets et on s'amusera beaucoup toutes les deux.

- Edwine, viens près de moi, tu ne veux pas partir n'est-ce pas ?

Comme pour confirmer les dire de son aïeul, la petite cessa de pleurer et sembla se reflechir.

- Que lui faites vous, vieux fou ? Cessez d'entrer dans son esprit.

- Je ne lui fait rien, je lui laisse le choix de son destin.

Soudain, Rébecca fut projetée contre le mur et sembla sonnée. Edwine sortit des bras de sa mere et s'approcha de son grand père en lui tendant les mains. Albus se pencha et la prit contre lui.

- Tu as fait le bon choix ma chérie, ton papa serait fier.

Le vieux sorcier tendit sa baguette vers sa belle fille mais celle-ci s'était déjà relevée et entrée dans la cheminée.

- Vous ne pourrez pas toujours la surveiller Albus, elle me reviendra et, alors, j'en ferai une reine.

Rébecca disparu dans les flammes vertes.

Albus s'agenouilla près de son fils et lui ferma les yeux , ou tout pétillement avait disparu. Il pleura silencieusement en serrant sa petite fille dans ses bras. Plus jamais il ne ferait la même erreur. Personne ne ferait de mal a ce petit être.

- Je veillerai sur elle Brian, je te le promets, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Personne ne la fera souffrir, ou je le tuerai de mes mains.

E.D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée d'avoir publié mon premier chapitre un pe brutalement mais je ne suis pas encore bien familiarisée avec ce site. J'espère que ce debut vous plait. Je publierai une fois par semaine dans la mesure du possible. Bonne lecture!!**

Chapitre 1 : Première année. ( Partie une.)

Dix ans avaient passé depuis ce triste après-midi, Edwine se tenait maintenant fièrement à coté de son grand-père à l'entrée de la gare Kingscross. Elle était déjà très grande pour son âge, mais parvenait difficilement à prendre un kilo de plus. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus, et ses cheveux, qu'elle préférait garder courts, faisaient de belles boucles blondes foncées autour de son visage. Elle allait faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard, elle était un peu nerveuse. Certes, elle connaissait déjà très bien le château car elle y avait passé toutes ses vacances de Noël et de Pâques, mais c'était différent, cette année elle allait vraiment être reconnue comme une Dumbledore.

Elle avait douze ans, soit une année de plus que les autres élèves de première. Son grand-père avait insisté pour qu'elle finisse son cursus de primaire dans son internat moldu avant d'entrer à Poudlard. D'après lui, elle aurait d'autant plus de maturité pour affronter sa nouvelle scolarité. Elle trouvait cela ridicule, elle se sentait prête depuis longtemps.

- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin avec toi, ma chérie, j'ai des choses à régler avec notre nouveau professeur de DCFM. Je dois le rencontrer au chaudron baveur pour finaliser son contrat.

- Je comprends Papy, je me débrouillerai. Ma valise n'est pas si lourde et puis Yuki m'accompagne, il veillera sur moi.

- Je ne sais pas si cela doit me rassurer ou me faire peur. N'oublie pas de le garder dans ton dortoir, ne le laisse pas sortir seul. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il mange tous les hiboux de la volière ou les chats des autres élèves. Ne le laisse pas non plus seul avec les plus petits étudiants, Merlin seul sait ce qu'il pourrait leur faire.

Albus jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la cage qui se trouvait sur le chariot à bagage de sa petite fille.

- Nous aurions peut-être du le laisser à la maison, il aurait eu plus d'espace.

- Mais, il aurait été malheureux, nous sommes très lies lui et moi.

Albus sourit.

- Bien sur, je m'excuse, et puis le savoir avec toi en cas de problème me rend moins nerveux. On ne retrouverait sans doute rien du malheureux qui t'agresserait.

- Il faut que j'y aille, je vais rater le train si je ne pars pas maintenant.

- D'accord, et n'oublie pas, fais toi beaucoup d'amis, mais méfies toi de tous.

Edwine leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis plus un bébé, je sais me défendre.

Elle embrassa son grand-père et se précipita vers la voie neuf trois quarts. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà montés dans le train, il ne restait plus que quelques retardataires. Albus avait voulu attendre la dernière minute, pour ne prendre aucun risque. Edwine se demandait bien pourquoi, Voldemort avait disparu depuis longtemps, détruit par Harry Potter. Elle se sentait proche de ce garçon, lui non plus n'avait presque pas connu ses parents, elle savait ce que l'on peut ressentir de ne pas recevoir de câlins de sa maman ou d'encouragements de son papa. Edwine se demandait à quoi il ressemblait, elle le saurait bientôt. Pour l'instant, elle tentait de trouver un compartiment libre. Il y en avait un avec seulement un jeune garçon blond, qui devait avoir, à peu près, son âge. Elle avait la main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait a le rejoindre pour faire sa connaissance quand il lui lança un regard froid et calculateur. D'un seul regard, il évaluait la marchandise, il se demandait ce que cette fille trop grande et trop mince pourrait bien lui apporter dans un proche avenir.

- N'entre pas, Humaine, lui dit une voix grave, ce garçon n'est pas encore près à te rencontrer, sa vision est encore trop obscurcie par son père.

- Il n'y pas d'autres places, il n'a pas l'air méchant, juste un peu hautain, et pas fort malin.

- Va au fond du train, il y a de la place.

Edwine soupira et continua sa route.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je me ferai des amis, Papy a raison, je devrais être plus autoritaire avec toi.

- Le vieil humain ne m'aime pas, moi il m'indiffère, il mange trop de sucre, pas assez carnivore pour être totalement honnête.

Edwine trouva enfin un compartiment libre. Elle parvint à glisser sa valise au dessus du siège et posa la cage de Yuki sur le siége libre.

- Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de s'empiffrer de viande rouge. Au fait tu as mangé avant de partir ? Je ne pourrai sans doute pas te nourrir aujourd'hui.

La cage lui répondit avec un rire caverneux, qui aurait fait frissonner quiconque ne connaissant pas la créature qui l'habitait.

- J'ai mange un renard imprudent cette nuit. Je suis rassasié pour quelques jours. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour tes condisciples, je saurai me tenir. Je suis bien élevé.

- Tu me rassures, je me suis portée garante pour toi. Alors, je ne veux pas avoir à justifier la disparition des élèves et de leurs animaux de compagnie.

- Les humains ont très mauvais goût de toutes façons. Ouvre moi maintenant, je veux voir le paysage.

Edwine secoua la tête de droite a gauche.

- Non, j'ai promis, tu ne sors pas avant d'être arrivé au dortoir.

- Tu crois que cette grille me retient ? J'ai accepté d'entrer dans cette prison uniquement pour t'accompagner dans cette école. Je peux ouvrir moi même si tu veux.

- Très bien, mais ne sors pas du compartiment, et si quelqu'un rentre, tu retournes dans la cage, sinon je te stupéfixie.

- Bien sur, ouvres maintenant, j'ai des crampes.

Edwine s'approcha de la grille et la déverrouilla. Une grosse boule de fourrure bleue-nuit atterrit sur le sol. Yuki devait faire à peu près vingt-cinq kilos et c'était encore peu pour un chat-garou. Il s'installa sur le siège en face de sa compagne et lui sourit.

- C'est beaucoup mieux.

- Si Papy l'apprend, il te met dans la première cheminée pour Tokyo.

- Il ne le saura jamais, rassure toi.

L'animal vint s'installer à cote de la sorcière et posa sa tête sur sa cuisse. Edwine le caressait distraitement en regardant par la fenêtre, Yuki se mit à ronronner de plaisir.

La jeune fille se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec ce gros chat.

C'était il y a deux ans, son grand-père et elle passaient leurs vacances d'été en Asie. Ce jour là, ils étaient partis en expédition pour voir les dragons dans leur milieu naturel, dans les montagnes japonaises où les moldus ne s'aventuraient jamais. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit relais de chasse avec leur guide et s'apprêtaient à y passer la nuit. Ils entendirent un hurlement bizarre, suivis de plusieurs autres. Leur guide leur expliqua que c'était la période de reproduction du chat-garou. Créature ancienne, et assez agressive durant cette semaine de l'année. Les mâles s'affrontaient durement pour leurs territoires. Il était donc déconseillé pour les humains de sortir la nuit, surtout pour un enfant qui était une proie facile. Il semblerait même que les moldus s'en soient inspirés pour créer le chat d'Alice aux Pays Des Merveilles.

Albus s'était retourné vers sa petite fille et lui avait fermement interdit de sortir du gîte. Edwine lui avait sourit et était allée se coucher.

Durant la nuit un grand cris l'avait réveillée, elle s'était levée et avait regardé par la fenêtre. Elle avait vu des ombres se déplacer et avait ouvert la lucarne. Elle avait vu un jeune faon blessé à une dizaine de mètres de sa fenêtre. Elle était sortie pour l'aider. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard qui la suivait.

- Tu n'aurais pas du sortir, petite humaine.

Edwine avait sursauté et regardé en direction de la voix. Il n'y avait que deux yeux jaunes et un éclat indéterminé sous des fourrés.

- Qui est la ? Cet animal est blessé, il faut l'aider.

La créature s'avança dans la lumière envoyée par la lune. Edwine avait alors pu le décrire et avait été saisie de tremblements. L'éclat qu'elle avait aperçu été en fait son impressionnante dentition. Il lui souriait mais elle se demandait comment il parvenait à fermer les mâchoires. Chacune de ses dents étaient faites pour déchiqueter. Il avait aussi de grands yeux de chat rieurs et des griffes rétractiles qu'un guépard lui aurait enviées, Edwine avait été surprise de constater qu'il avait des pouces opposables. Il semblait aussi blessé à l'oreille et la cuisse.

- Cet animal était le repas de mon adversaire mais je l'ai mis en fuite. Il me revient.

- Mais c'est un bébé !

- Il est d'autant plus tendre et facile à attraper.

Edwine s'était avancée comme pour protéger le faon. Le chat-garou avait ricané.

- Tu me plais, je ne te mangerai pas ce soir. Tu as de la chance.

Un autre bruit était sorti des arbres. Le chat ne souriait plus, et s'était tourné vers le raffut.

- Rentre tout de suite si tu tiens encore à ta vie.

Edwine s'était dirigée vers la fenêtre de sa chambre quand un autre chat garou, totalement noir, était apparu.

- Mais que vois-je ? Tu parles avec un humain, monsieur le dominant.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, va t'en si tu ne veux pas mourir.

- Tenterais-tu de la protéger alors qu'elle ferait un parfait repas pour ce soir. Je ne te savais pas si gaspilleur.

- Ne t'approche pas ! Et toi l'humaine, rentre et enferme toi !

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, l'autre lui sautait dessus et le mordait au cou. En temps normal, il l'aurait mis en pièces, mais il était déjà fatigué et blessé par son précédent combat. Le noir prit très vite l'avantage, Edwine s'en rendit compte, ne réfléchissant pas plus d'une seconde, elle prit une fourche adossée à la grange du gîte pour la planter dans le flanc de l'animal. Il fut sérieusement blessé et lâcha prise. Il fuyait déjà tant bien que mal vers la forêt.

- N'as-tu aucune fierté ? Tu as été sauvé par un humain, tu ne vaux rien.

Edwine lâcha la fourche et s'approcha de la créature blessée.

- Laisse moi. Tu en as assez fait !

- Il t'aurait tué !

- Cela aurait mieux valu, maintenant je n'ai plus d'honneur, et j'ai eu une dette à vie envers un bébé humain !

- Je vais te soigner, laisse moi faire.

- NON ! Je vais me laisser mourir, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire.

- Ne soit pas ridicule, j'ai des médicaments et des pansements dans le gîte, ensuite tu retourneras dans la forêt.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas. Je ne fais plus partie de mon clan depuis que tu m'as sauvé, mon déshonneur est total.

Edwine se redressa, et réfléchit rapidement à la situation.

- Alors, viens avec moi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as une dette à vie, non ? Tu resteras donc avec moi. J'habite en Irlande, on a beaucoup d'espace, tu pourras courir.

- C'est ridicule, les autres humains ne voudront jamais, ils me considèrent comme un monstre.

- Je m'en occupe, mon grand-père adore les êtres hors du commun. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Yuki.

C'est comme cela qu'avait débuté leur lien. Bien sur, Albus avait été difficile à convaincre, mais il avait cédé devant l'insistance de sa petite fille. Il avait quand même continué à surveiller Yuki pendant quelques mois. Ils avaient du obtenir de nombreuses dérogations pour sortir le chat-garou du Japon, cela avait pris des semaines.

Yuki s'était adapté à sa nouvelle vie et lorsqu 'Edwine était à la maison, il dormait au pied de son lit et défiait quiconque de venir la déranger.

La jeune fille souriait à ces souvenirs.

- Pourquoi souris tu ?

- Je pensais juste que tu allais devoir retourner dans ta cage car je vais faire un tour dans le train.

Yuki renifla de mépris.

- Je peux très bien garder le compartiment. Pourquoi veux tu sortir ?

- Je veux me faire de nouveaux amis, autres qu'un vieux chat-garou ronchon.

- Très bien, j'y retourne, mais fais vite.

- Bien sur, majesté, à votre service.

Edwine se leva et sortit dans le couloir, après avoir refermé la grille de la cage.

La jeune fille trouva très vite le chariot de bonbon et acheta quelques chocogrenouilles pour Yuki. Il aimait leur courir après, pour les dévorer ensuite. Le chocolat était la seule sucrerie qu'il appréciait réellement.

Edwine continua son chemin, elle croisait de nombreux élèves. Elle leurs souriait. Aucun ne la connaissait, son grand-père y avait veillé. Personne ne savait qu'elle existait. Pour être exacte, tout le monde croyait qu'elle était morte, il y a dix ans avec son père. Ils avaient eu droit à des funérailles nationales. Son père fut considéré comme le héros qui s'était opposé activement à Voldemort. C'était évidemment faux, Brian Dumbledore avait juste été amoureux fou d'un mangemort, et en avait payé le prix fort. Cependant, Albus n'avait jamais démenti. Brian était un héros et Edwine était morte. C'était la seule solution pour la protéger de sa mère et de son amant mégalo. Il l'avait cachée pendant dix ans, lui trouvant une nouvelle identité, l'envoyant à l'étranger chez les moldus pour étudier. Par la suite, Voldemort avait été tué, mais elle était restée anonyme.

Edwine souriait, c'était fini maintenant, tout le monde allait enfin devoir la reconnaître.

Elle s'approcha d'un compartiment ou un garçon roux tentait de faire de la magie, de façon fort maladroite. Il voulait transformer son rat, mais elle ignorait en quoi, car son mouvement de baguette était très imprécis. Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir pour l'aider, quand une tornade de cheveux en folie la dépassa pour entrer avant elle. C'était une fille, en effet, elle portait une jupe. Derrière elle, suivait un garçon rondouillard à l'air triste. La furie attaqua d'emblée le rouquin.

- Salut, tu n'as pas vu un crapaud ? Neville l'a perdu.

Le roux avait l'air aussi choqué que moi.

- Nan, t'ais qui ?

Bonne question.

- Hermione Granger. Et toi ?

- Ron Weasley.

Il y avait aussi un garçon aux cheveux noirs et indisciplinés qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de l'échange. Il était très chétif, et ses vêtements beaucoup trop larges.

- Oh, vous faites de la magie ? Tu lances quel sort ?

- J'essaye seulement. Je veux changer la couleur de mon rat.

Bien sur la tentative de Ron se solda par un échec. Dommage… Hermione sembla se désintéresser de lui et se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Tu as vu le crapaud ?

Edwine qui n'avait pas encore réagit, tenta sa chance.

- Je peux t'aider. Je connais une formule.

En effet, avec Yuki, l'été, elle aimait courir après les crapauds. Ils les attiraient grâce à ce sort.

- A oui ? Fais voir.

Elle était nerveuse, elle n'avait jamais fait de magie devant quelqu'un d 'autre que son grand-père. Mais elle sortit quand même sa baguette avec assurance.

- Comment il s'appelle ? Je dois le savoir pour éviter que tous les crapauds du train ne viennent me rejoindre.

- Trévor.

- Bien.

Ils la regardaient tous d'un air intrigué. Edwine se concentra.

- _Crapodius Trevor Captent._

Le crapaud sortit à cet instant de sous le fauteuil.

- Il est là. Merci.

- C'est un sort qui les attire, c'est très simple. Je te l'apprendrai si tu veux.

Hermione regardait sa baguette.

- Tu sais déjà bien t'en servir. C'est quoi les inscriptions?

Sa baguette était en bois de cerisier du Japon, elle contenait une vibrisse de Yuki et avait été entièrement gravée.

- Ce sont des runes, elles rendent la baguette plus efficace et totalement exclusive. C'est mon grand-père qui l'a sculptée pour mon anniversaire.

- Intéressant, je n'ai encore rien lu la dessus, mais je vais me renseigner.

Puis se retournant vers les garçons.

- Vous devriez vous changer, on arrive.

Elle sortit avec Neville. Ron semblait toujours abasourdi par le sortilège d'Edwine. Elle en profita pour s'asseoir avec eux. Le plus petit lui demanda son nom.

- Edwine. Et toi ?

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas révéler son identité, elle avait passé trop d'année à la cacher.

Le rouquin se tourna vers la blonde, surpris.

- Tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? D'où tu sors ? C'est Harry Potter.

Elle le regarda plus attentivement. Ainsi, c'était donc lui. Elle ne l'imaginait pas du tout comme ça. Elle le croyais plus arrogant pour avoir réussit là où tout le monde avait échoué.

- Désolée, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Mais bien entendu, je te connais de réputation. Ravie de te rencontrer, Harry. J'espère que nous pourrons être amis.

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Tu peux rester avec nous jusqu'à notre arrivée si tu veux.

Elle lui sourit.

- Merci.

Ils sont resté à parler, ont appris à se connaître tous les trois. Ron avait énormément de frères et une sœur, Harry n'avait pas eu une enfance facile chez son oncle.

En descendant du train, les bagages furent emportés vers le château, les premières années devaient s'y rendre en barques.

Harry repéra Hagrid au loin et le trio l'a rejoint.

- Salut Harry, comment vas tu ?

- Bien, j'ai rencontré de nouvelles personnes. Voici Ron et Edwine.

Hagrid se baissa vers eux et sourit à Edwine. Il la connaissait déjà bien, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui dans le parc de Poudlard pendant ses vacances.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer les enfants, leur dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil fort peu discret a la jeune fille.

Ils sont ensuite montés dans les barques et arrivés devant le château. Il lui avait manqué, c'était sa deuxième maison. Elle adorait passer son temps à l'explorer.

On les rangea par ordre alphabétique avant de les repartir entre les quatre maisons. Ils allaient avancer vers la grande salle quand Edwine entendit une altercation entre Harry et le garçon blond du train. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de bien s'entendre. Il lui sembla que son ami à lunettes refusait de serrer la main du blond. Le professeur Macgonagall arriva peu après pour les remettre dans le rang.

- Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez rejoindre votre place.

Malfoy ? Le fils du mangemort. Yuki avait raison de lui dire de se méfier. On n'est jamais trop prudent, c'est ce que son grand-père lui disait sans arrêt.

- Vous allez avancer et lorsque je citerai votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, le choixpeau choisira votre maison, vous rejoindrez ensuite votre table.

Les élèves sont ensuite entrés dans la grande salle, Edwine était dans le début de la file, le moment qu'elle attendait depuis des années été enfin arrivé. Son grand-père la regardait, anxieux. Comment allait réagir les gens après dix ans de mensonges ?

Son tour arriva, Minerva lui fit un sourire pour l'encourager. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, cette vieille sorcière avait été pour elle ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pendant toutes ces années.

- Edwine Brigitta Tamara Dumbledore.

Le silence se fit dans la salle pendant qu'elle s'avançait vers le tabouret. Tous les élèves la regardaient, les yeux exorbités. On lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

- Dumbledore, hein…

- Oui.

- Mais tu es aussi une Nott par ta mère.

- Ne me parlez pas d'elle, elle n'existe plus pour moi.

- Je vois, on se rebelle contre une partie de son ascendance. Pas assez studieuse pour allez à serdaigle. Tu ne feras pas les mêmes erreurs que ton père, ton grand-père y a veillé. Je ne vois qu'une seule solution. GRIFFONDOR.

Edwine se leva en souriant, elle avait évité serpentard. Albus aussi semblait soulagé et applaudissait avec enthousiasme lorsqu'elle partit s'asseoir. Une fois à table, elle fut accueillie par une nuée de questions. Mais le professeur Macgonagall demanda aux élèves de se taire jusqu'à la fin de la répartition. Ils durent prendre leur mal en patiente, mais ils la regardaient tous encore comme une bête curieuse. Elle vit avec bonheur ses nouveaux amis venir la rejoindre, et fut presque soulagée quand Harry attira lui aussi tous les regards.

Apres la répartition et le discours du directeur, le banquet put commencer. Ce fut le début de l'interrogatoire.

Ron, qui était à sa gauche, commença, tout le monde à la table tentait d'écouter.

- Tu es la petite fille de Dumbledore, celle qui sensée être morte ?

- Visiblement, elle n'est pas morte, Ron, sinon, elle ne serai pas la.

- Je te remercie Hermione, j'avais remarqué. Alors pourquoi ?

Edwine ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Je suis bien sa petite fille. Mon père était Brian Dumbledore. A la mort de celui-ci, mon grand-père a préfèré me déclarer disparue pour pouvoir me cacher plus facilement. Il ne pensait pas que Voldemort serait détruit si vite.

Inutile de préciser que tout le monde avait tressailli à son nom. Son papy ne l'avait pas élevée dans la crainte d'un simple nom. Il lui avait juste appris à se méfier de tous, à ne pas donner sa confiance.

- Ca servait a quoi de te cacher, tu étais encore un bébé à l'époque.

- Oui, mais je restais la petite fille du principal ennemi de Voldemort, une cible parfaite pour un chantage. De plus, ma mère était toujours en liberté et pouvait tenter de me récupérer.

- Mais elle est en prison, maintenant, à Azkaban. C'est bien Rébecca Nott ?

Rébecca Nott…. La femme qui avait fait basculer sa vie. Elle était passée d'enfant choyée à orpheline en quelques minutes à cause de sa folie. Edwine la détestait, elle n'avait jamais voulu aller la voir en prison, Pourtant son avocat s'était montré insistant, sa mère voulait lui parler. Elle s'était fait attraper en même temps que le couple Lestrange, juste après la chute de leur maître.

- Oui, c'est la femme qui m'a mis au monde, si ne vous dérange pas maintenant je voudrais manger.

- Bien sur, désolé, on était surpris, c'est tout.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Harry, lui aussi fut bombardé de questions.

Elle regarda vers la table des professeurs, elle les connaissait tous. Elle fit un petit signe de la main au professeur Flitweek, qui lui répondit avec empressement. A côté de lui se tenait le professeur Snape, en grande conversation avec le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Celui-ci portait un drôle de turban sur la tête. Snape lui accorda un regard, aussi froid que d'habitude. Son jeu préféré était d'ignorer Edwine chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans le château. Il ne faisait l'effort de la saluer que lorsqu'elle était avec son grand-père. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était un homme de confiance, un fils spirituel pour Albus. Elle le respectait pour cela. Mais ce n'était, hélas, pas réciproque.

Le repas se finit enfin, les jeunes griffondors suivirent les préfets jusque leur salle commune.

Une fois rentrées, les filles furent reparties par groupe de quatre pour les dortoirs. Edwine se retrouva avec Hermione, Lavande Brown et une des sœurs Patil.

Alors que la jeune fille visitait leur salle de bain, elle entendit un hurlement provenant de la chambre. Elle accouru immédiatement vers l'origine du bruit. C'était Lavande qui tentait de se cacher derrière sa malle en regardant avec terreur un des lits. Pour être plus exact, elle regardait Yuki qui était couché de tout son long sur l'édredon d'Edwine. Il avait du sortir de sa cage, il n'était pas d'un naturel patient. Il souriait de toutes ses dents à Lavande.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lavande, il n'est pas méchant.

- C'est un monstre, faut prévenir Macgonagall.

Hermione s'était approchée et le regardait intriguée.

- C'est un chat-garou n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact, j'en suis un, petite humaine hirsute.

Lavande poussa un autre petit cris en entendant Yuki parler.

- Il ne te fera rien, il est mon compagnon.

- Je suis sure que Macgonagall ne serait pas d'accord pour qu'il dorme ici.

- Elle est d'accord. Yuki et elle s'adorent

- Elle fait un thé délicieux. Et ses gâteaux aux chocolats sont succulents. Au fait Edwine, merci pour les chocogrenouilles, elles étaient parfaites.

- Il mange des chocogrenouilles ?

- Il boit le thé avec Macgonagall ?

Toutes les filles du dortoir semblaient abasourdies.

- Il adore le chocolat et il est vrai que Minerva fait du très bon thé.

- Tu la connais assez bien pour l'appeler Minerva ?

- Evidemment, c'est ma marraine.

- Ta marraine ? On aura tout vu. Ne me dit pas que Snape est ton parrain, je ne te croirais pas.

- Non, bien sur, c'est Flitweek qui est mon parrain. Il m'offre toujours un tas de livres sur les sortilèges pour mon anniversaire.

Les filles avaient l'air d'avoir encore du mal d'imprimer toutes les informations. C'était beaucoup pour une seule soirée. Elles allaient devoir partager leur dortoir avec la petite fille de Dumby et son chat-garou parlant, en plus elle était aussi la filleule de deux professeurs.

- Et si on allait se coucher.

- Excellente idée.

- Je suis pour.

- J'en rêve.

Edwine se mit au lit en pensant au lendemain où, enfin, elle pourrait pratiquer de la vraie magie. Elle s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Voila, un nouveau chapitre dans la boite. Dois-je continuer? Bonne soirée.**

**P.S. Merci à SkadiLoki pour ses encouragements.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoila, avec beaucoup de retard. Je suis désolée, mais j'avais pas mal de boulot pour les cours. Enfin, je vais essayer de faire un efford et poster plus vite.**

**Ce chapitre est une transition. Le prochain le sera aussi, mon histoire prendra un reel tournant au chapitre quatre. **

_Chapitre 2 :_ Première année. (Partie deux.)

La première journée de cours avait très bien commencé pour Edwine, elle avait eu cours de métamorphose et s'était très bien débrouillée. Elle n'en avait pas douté un seul instant, sa force magique avait toujours été exceptionnelle. Cependant, Edwine avait un gros défaut, elle détestait étudier. Elle pouvait maîtriser tous les sortilèges appris durant un cours en cinq minutes mais il lui fallait des heures d'études assidues pour retenir la moindre parcelle de théorie.

De plus, Minerva leur avait déjà donné du travail, noircir deux parchemins avec les consignes de sécurité à employer lors du cours. Totalement inutiles si on voulait son avis. Avec un soupir, Edwine rangea la feuille dans son sac et se dirigea vers les cachots. Snape les attendait avec ses potions, encore des réjouissances en perspective. Elle espérait qu'il se contenterait de l'éviter comme il en avait l'habitude.

Elle marchait vivement vers les escaliers, lorsque Harry l'interpella.

- Hé, Edwine. Tu connais le chemin vers la classe de Snape ? J'ai encore peur de me perdre.

- Bien sur, allons-y ensemble.

- C'est pas trop difficile pour toi ? Les élèves ne sont pas trop indiscrets ?

- Ca va pour l'instant, ils se contentent de me regarder comme si un troll me dansait sur la tête. J'ai quand même entendu deux serpentards me demander des nouvelles de ma mère, je leur ai dit de demander à leur oncle, ils doivent avoir une cellule voisine.

Edwine avait dit cela avec détachement, comme si les remarques ne la touchaient pas.

- Tu es courageuse, ça doit pas être facile. Tu le connais Snape, il est sympa ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Harry ne sembla pas comprendre.

- Tu n'as pas écouté les autres ? C'est le pire prof de l'école. Il est très compétent, mais totalement partial. Il n'avantage que sa maison. Le mieux à faire, c'est de la fermer et d'écouter. Tu ne répliques jamais, ça devrait passer. Mais sache que son sport préfèré est de martyriser les premières années.

Harry avait pali.

- C'est à ce point la ?

- Oh, oui et même pire, crois moi.

Edwine avait prévu que le cours de Snape serait compliqué, elle avait déjà entendu pas mal de chose sur les cours qu'il donnait aux premières années. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il se déchaîne, à ce point, sur Harry.

A son entrée dans la classe, Edwine avait préféré se mettre au fond, elle pourrait ainsi observer sans être vue, elle espérait secrètement que Snape l'ignorerait comme il en avait l'habitude. La leçon avait bien commencé, il avait comme à son habitude lancé des regards noirs a tous ses élèves, les dissuadant de poser la moindre question. Il avait déjà traumatisé ; le pauvre Neville Londubat qui mettrait sans doute plusieurs années pour s'en remettre. Snape s'était ensuite défoulé sur Harry qui avait fait l'erreur de ne pas être attentif.

La fin du cours mit fin au calvaire des gryffondors. Edwine ramassa ses affaires et s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe.

- Miss Dumbledore, je dois vous parler.

La jeune fille s'avança vers le bureau avec appréhension. Snape releva la tête des copies qu'il était en train de ranger.

- Le directeur désire vous voir. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à son bureau, suivez moi.

Snape sortit rapidement de la classe en un tourbillon de robe et Edwine dut presque courir pour le suivre.

- Vous pouviez juste me donner le mot de passe, je pouvais y aller seule, vous n'auriez pas du vous déplacer pour rien.

- Ce n'est pas pour passer du temps en votre compagnie que je vous accompagne. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma passion que de servir de guide à une gryffondor trop gâtée. L'entrée du bureau a subi quelques modifications et vous ne pourriez l'ouvrir.

- Pourquoi a-t-on fait ces modifications ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Après lui avoir ouvert la gargouille et sans un regard en arrière, il disparut au fond du couloir. Edwine ne comprenait pas cet homme, mais elle se jura de tenter de percer ses secrets.

Le reste de cette première année scolaire ne fut pas vraiment reposante pour Edwine et ses amis. Il y avait d'abord eu cette attaque du troll des montagnes, Harry était parvenu à s'en débarrasser sans trop de difficultés, cela leur avait aussi permis de se rapprocher d'Hermione. Edwine la trouvait sympa, même si elle passait un peu trop de temps dans les livres à son goût. Mais c'est le troll qui intriguait surtout Edwine, cette espèce n'aurait pu entrer seule dans le château, quelqu'un l'avait aidé. De plus, son grand-père était encore plus cachottier que d'habitude, il l'avait renvoyée rapidement à la tour gryffondor après qu'elle ait commencé à l'interroger. Harry et Ron étaient persuadés que Snape était derrière tout ça, qu'il avait voulu faire diversion. Edwine était sceptique, ce n'était pas assez subtil pour venir de Snape, et il n'aurait pas mis les élèves en danger volontairement. Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Cette conviction fut mise à mal lors d'un match de quidditch. Le balai de Harry était soudainement devenu incontrôlable, et sans l'intervention rapide d'Hermione, le joueur aurait sans doute fait une chute mortelle. La jeune fille avait repéré le professeur Snape en pleine incantation et en avait déduit qu'il était responsable de la folie du balai, elle avait donc enflammé la robe du dit professeur et la situation était revenue à la normale. Edwine ne comprenait plus rien, son grand-père avait toujours eu une foi aveugle en Snape, il l'estimait plus que tout. Alors, pourquoi aurait-il voulu tuer Harry ?

Sous les conseils de Yuki, qui en avait assez des prises de tête de son amie, elle se rendit au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore pour éclaircir la situation.

Elle lança le mot de passe.

- Patacitrouille glacée.

La gargouille lui révéla l'escalier de pierre et Edwine grimpa jusqu'au bureau. Elle toqua et attendit patiemment qu'on l'autorise à entrer.

Son grand-père était derrière son bureau en train de lire un parchemin. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

- Bonjour, ma chérie, belle victoire de Gryffondor, félicitation.

Son regard pétillait derrière ses lunettes en demi lune.

- Merci, papy. C'est au sujet du match que je suis venue te voir.

Son grand-père sembla surpris mais la laissa continuer.

- Tu sais la chute que Harry a fait pendant la partie, ce n'était pas très naturel.

- Ah non ? Le jeune Potter a sans doute du glisser, il n'a pas encore beaucoup d'expérience sur un balais.

- Harry est très doué, il n'a pas glissé. En plus nous avons vu le professeur Snape lancer une incantation. Serait-il possible qu'il ait des raisons d'en vouloir à Harry ?

Son grand-père se redressa vivement, mais pour garder contenance devant sa petite fille, il partit se servir une tasse de thé au citron.

- Vous avez du mal voir. Severus ne ferait jamais une telle chose, tu peux me croire.

- En es tu sure. C'est bizarre quand même, lorsque sa robe a pris feu, le balai de Harry s'est calmé.

Albus se retourna vers sa petite fille.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à voir avec la combustion spontanée de ce pauvre Severus ?

Edwine rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Non, bien sur que non.

- Bien, voilà la vérité : Severus n'a rien à voir avec la chute de monsieur Potter. Je crois savoir qui en est responsable et sache qu'il sera puni.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ce ne sont que des suppositions, je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant.

- Y a t'il un lien avec le fait qu'un troll des montagnes soit entré dans Poudlard et qu'il y a quelques mois tu avais renforcé les barrières magiques de ton bureau ?

- Tu as bien trop d'imagination, ce sont des coïncidences.

- Tu ne me diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Peut-on toujours avoir confiance en notre professeur de potion ?

- Plus que jamais, ma puce.

Evidemment son grand-père la congédiât bien vite et Edwine n'eu pas de réponse a ses interrogations. Malgré tout, elle savait que son grand-père cachait quelque chose à Poudlard et que quelqu'un le cherchait. Que cette personne n'aimait pas Harry et que ce n'était pas le professeur Snape. Alors qui ?

Edwine eut la réponse quelques mois plus tard. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient découvert qu'Albus Dumbledore cachait la pierre philosophale et ils étaient persuadés que Snape la voulait. Edwine tenta bien de leur dire que Snape était de leur côté, ils refusèrent de la croire et foncèrent tête baissée dans les ennuis. Edwine ne put que les suivre pour les aider.

Ils échappèrent au chien à trois têtes, à la plante tueuse et aux clefs psychopathes. Hélas, ils laissèrent Ron en pleine partie d'échec et Hermione au stand potion de Snape. Harry et Edwine arrivèrent devant une immense porte, derrière laquelle devait se cacher la pierre. Harry mit sa main dessus et tomba presque aussitôt à genoux d'épuisement. Edwine l'écarta vivement de la porte.

- Cette porte doit prendre la puissance magique. Il faut en avoir beaucoup afin de pouvoir suffisamment la pousser pour entrer.

- On y arrivera pas, j'ai juste pose ma main dessus et je n'ai plus pu tenir sur mes jambes.

Edwine avait un regard déterminé.

- Je vais le faire, je vais la pousser un maximum et tu vas entrer. J'espère juste avoir assez d'énergie pour ne pas mourir.

Harry se redressa et la supplia de ne pas le faire, mais elle avait déjà pris sa décision et commença à pousser sur la porte. Très vite Edwine vit un voile noir s'installer devant ses yeux et sentit ses genoux s'entrechoquer, mais elle tint bon et permit à Harry de passer à l'étape suivante. Dès qu'il fut de l'autre cote, elle s'évanouit.

Elle se réveilla deux jours plus tard, à l'infirmerie, son grand-père a côté d'elle, le visage ferme.

- Tu aurais pu mourir, tu es inconsciente, cette porte ne s'ouvre que pour un sorcier très puissant.

- Ça veut dire que je le suis alors.

Edwine s'était redressée, souriante.

- Tu le seras peut-être un jour, si tu ne te fais pas tuer d'ici là.

- Comment va Harry ? Et Ron et Hermione ?

- Ils vont tous très bien. Ils sont rentrés chez eux avec le Poudlard express hier.

- Qui voulait voler la pierre ?

- Quirrel, il avait établit une sorte de connexion avec Voldemort.

- Voldemort !!! Est-il toujours en vie ?

- Je le crains.

- Va t'il revenir ? Il ira chercher ma mère si c'est le cas et elle voudra me tuer.

Edwine avait peur. Sa mère était un monstre, toujours enfermée mais pour combien de temps.

- Ta mère ne sortira pas de prison, les détraqueurs veillent, par contre, il faudra surveiller le possible retour de Voldemort.

- Je t'aiderai

Albus lui sourit, ses yeux pétillaient de nouveau. Elle était tellement différente de Brian, elle était plus forte, plus combative. Elle ne se laisserait jamais manipuler par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bien sur que tu m'aideras, mais maintenant, il faut penser a nos vacances.

- Cool, ou va t'on cette année ? Le sud de la France ? La Réunion ?

- Je pensais plutôt au Tibet.

- Quoi ?

- Dans les montagnes, il fait extrêmement froid, mais les moines sorciers ont une maîtrise totale de leur puissance magique.

- Et alors ?

- Tu vas t'entraîner dans le froid cette année, sans baguette.

Le sourire d'Edwine avait totalement disparu. Elle détestait le froid et travailler dur. Ca allait être des vacances vraiment pourries.

- C'est une punition, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un grand éclat de rire car en fait, ce qui comptait c'est qu'ils soient en famille, peu importe le lieu et les punitions.

**Merci de m'avoir lue. Vous me donnez votre avis?**


End file.
